


your string of lights (is still bright to me)

by mochitiger



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Crime AU, Detective Park Chanyeol, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Violence, mentions of alcoholism (not chanbaek), mentions of drug use (not chanbaek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochitiger/pseuds/mochitiger
Summary: A series of murders have been plaguing their little town, and all evidence point towards Detective Park's sweetheart of a boyfriend. As the police closes in on Baekhyun, Chanyeol must work against time and his own squad to prove his innocence - or to uncover the bloody truth.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	your string of lights (is still bright to me)

The bitter taste of coffee kept Chanyeol awake all through the night. He's been running on caffeine for days now and truth be told, he needed to rest. But rest is something he can't afford, not when he has Baekhyun to protect.

His sweet Baekhyun, who's in their room, sleeping soundly. They've been together for six years now. They had met when Chanyeol was fresh from the academy and new in town; he knew he was a goner when the waiter from his now-favorite diner accidentally spilled coffee on his white shirt. Baekhyun had apologized profusely, scared that he'd pissed off the intimidating officer with cute ears, but Chanyeol instead used the opportunity to ask him to dinner. He's been in love since then, captivated by a boxy, rectangular smile and twinkling crescent eyes.

His sweet Baekhyun, who he had learned was the town's outcast, for being orphaned when his druggie father shot his alcoholic mother when he was just twelve; his sweet Baekhyun who was transferred from foster homes to foster homes until he turned 18 and needed to fend for himself. Sweet Baekhyun who is nothing but kindness and beautiful smiles and tinkling laughter. People don’t see that, no, and they didn’t hesitate to tell him when they began to notice the new handsome policeman taking the town outcast frequently to dinner.

“Channie?” Baekhyun’s soft voice shook him from his thoughts. He turned towards the door and couldn’t help but smile at his Baekhyun, wearing one of his old college shirts - underdressed for the cold weather - hair sticking up, left hand rubbing his eyes.

“What are you doing up, sweetheart?”

“I can’t sleep without you.” He watched as his lover went over to him and sank on the floor, resting his head on his lap, before looking up to him. “Come to bed, baby.”

Chanyeol pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “I’d love to, but you know I have to work.”

Baekhyun frowned, and Chanyeol wanted nothing but to wipe it off. “Y-you’d accompany me to the station tomorrow, right?” he mumbled in a small voice.

“Of course, sweetheart. That’s just routine, okay? Nothing to worry about.” Chanyeol hated himself for lying, but he’d rather do it than scare the smaller.

“Let’s go to bed, sweetie. Okay?”

Baekhyun nodded and raised his arms up, and Chanyeol laughed as he picked him up. “Always my baby, Baekhyunee. I love you so, so much."

“All evidence points to him, Park. You better accept the truth now. There is no other suspect, no other leads,” Sehun hissed, and Chanyeol wanted to hit him. _There is absolutely no way._

“Look, Park. What more do you need? His fingerprints were found in the weapon, he was last seen walking towards the crime scene, and he has fucking motive. Just accept it!”

“That was just for _one_ out of four murders and you don’t have to fucking remind me. I know those fuckers are all members of the gang that assaulted and raped my boyfriend, Oh. Shut the fuck up.” Chanyeol stood up from his desk, ready to fight.

“Detectives Park and Oh, that’s enough. Park, to my office,” their captain Minseok spoke up, ending the brewing fight. Chanyeol sighed as he made his way to the office; Minseok didn’t even look at him.

_He’s just so fucking tired._

“Take the night off, Park. And, just between us, because you’re our best detective: we’re serving the warrant for Baekhyun tomorrow.”

Chanyeol ran his hand thru his hair; he knew arguing was pointless. He nodded and turned to leave as Minseok called out one last time:

“Just one good alibi, Park. You just need one.”

The alley was dark and damp and filthy. It smelled of piss, garbage, and blood. The metallic tang in the air is unmistakable, as well as the whimpers of the man lying face down on his own blood, gurgling as blood flowed from the slash in his neck.

A small figure picked up the bloody knife, twirling it around in his dainty fingers, splashing blood everywhere.

“ _Just one. Just the last one. Ssh, ssh, bad man. You’re the last one_.”

Chanyeol flinched at the sweet cooing. There he is, his sweet, beautiful Baekhyun: oversized shirt stained with blood, playing with the knife, the last of his rapists dying beside him.

He rushed over, gun in his gloved hand, prompting Baekhyun to look up to him, and _he fucking smiled_ as he raised his bloody hands up.

“Channie, you’re back. Did you get rid of the lady that saw me?”

Chanyeol picked his lover up, taking the knife, before pressing a kiss to his forehead first, and then his lips.

“Yes, I did, sweetie. But I made her hold this first,” Chanyeol replied as he dropped a similar knife in the pool of blood. “Didn’t I tell you not to play with the knives, sweetheart?”

“I was just cleaning it up for you, Channie. To say thank you. You did so well with all five of them. I’m sorry I forgot to pick it up last time. Now we’re in trouble.” Baekhyun pouted, and Chanyeol couldn’t resist to swoop in for a kiss.

“Ssh, it’s okay now. No more bad guys, sweetheart. No one can hurt you now, my sweet Baekhyunee. Not anymore. Channie will get rid of them all for you. _Like I always do_.”


End file.
